The Picnic Day
by Frosthsea
Summary: This is a story about black coffee, dragons (the ones Happy would point at) cream and crushes. Silly Gray. flustered Juvia, evil Levy, dreamy Lucy,embarrassed Jellal and so on... Multichapter
1. Some like it hot

The guild of Fairy Tail was celebrating! !

Well, when it wasn't?!

But this time, there was a special occasion to drink and to party:

The picnic day.

Every year by order of the Council to maintain the peace among members of allied guilds and blah blah, one of them had to host the festival and contributing to the charity auction with its own members.

"I still don't get how the hell this thing works" Natsu exclaimed while he was napping on the counter

"That's easy!" the beautiful barkeeper Mirajane announced lifting her finger as a know-it-all teacher

"This year the Host guild will be Fairy Tail, therefore, our girls will prepare picnic baskets. The baskets will be sold at the auction and the boys will make offers, the winner will be rewarded with the basket and with a date with the girl that made the basket." She smiled devilishly, this kind of thing was what Mirajane lived for. So much potential to tease her friends. She almost wanted to lick her lips.

"ooh I see" Natsu exclaimed, "Luce hey Luce, what will you put into your basket then?"

The celestial spirit mage started with her cheeks burning "well..me?.. I don't kn.. I still haven't thought about it...but..W..Why are you asking Natsu?"

"Ah ah" the She-devil howled aiming to the dragon with her dreadful look "the baskets will be anonymous, you'll discover who made it only after your purchase, got it?" she scarily asked causing a shiver down Lucy and Natsu's back

"Hey Cana, yours won't be difficult to recognize! Will it contain just beer and vodka eh?!" Gray laughed hitting Cana's shoulder with his

"Yeah right Ah. Ah. I guess you're right. Anyway, who cares.. Hic! Who wants a date? Hic! Nooot me, Not me..Nope.

The ice mage shrugged and returned to focus on his own beer until a cold shake made his hair lift with an annoying sensation at his back.

"Hey there, sorry excuse for a brother, already drinking at the guild at this time of the morning"

"Lyon? Why the hell are you here?" Gray asked smashing his hand on the counter

"Isn't obvious! I am here looking for clues and to investigate so I will be sure to buy my Juvia chan's basket"

"But the auction isn't until tomorrow" Gray stated slightly clenching his teeth

"Yes Yes I know, but I won't risk that someone else will take the basket of my princess!" Lyon said glaring at his rival

"Princess? Ohi, are you totally insane already?" Gray rolled his eyes slamming his glass on the bar

"How can you know about love, little brat?!" the ice mage said in theatrical tone, with a leg on the chair and one hand on his chest "By the way, where is my siren?!"

"princess? Siren? Are you out of your mind?! However Juvia, MY Juv.. My Nakama Juvia, she is not here! She is on a mission!"

"Oooh no! I can feel my heart break. Will she be here tomorrow right?" Lyon asked worriedly

"yeah sure!" Gray exclaimed rolling the eyes "She said she would never miss it"

Truth be told, her exact words, the evening before her departure had been, that she would never ever lose the chance to be able to go out with her Gray sama. And she told this while she was throwing her arms around his neck, asking him with puppy eyes if he would make an offer for her basket. She even told she would make sure he'd recognize it.

Taken aback, you know because she was squeezing him so hard that he had no air in his lungs, and because her whole body was pressed against his, that who knows when and where had lost all of his clothes so even the blood was not exactly reaching his brain.. He found himself nodding while his dear (jerks) guild mates were howling verses of approval.

And so he was doomed, he made a promise and Gray Fullbuster always keeps the promises.

nothing of this was his fault ok? Those enormous, bouncing, soft "things" of hers, pushed against his naked chest, her long legs with the slit that showed right the mark on her thigh, that giant eyes of hers and the long eyelashes that kept on fluttering. He had been distracted.

And now keeping his promise would be even harder with Lydiot there.. His rival would surely fight over that basket.. Well, technically he promised her to make an offer, not to win.. But did he really wanted Lyon to win the basket? And after that to go out with Juvia?

Just to make things clear, it was not that them going out was a problem per se. It's just that he didn't want to lose anything against Lyon and if they really would go out together, probably he wouldn't see the end of it with Lyon all arrogant about it. Probably Juvia would not be happy.. heck, she would probably cry and he could not let one of his guildmates to cry, right? Hey, what if she'd enjoy it? Nah, not a chance! Right? Lyon was annoying as fuck, Juvia would never enjoy a date with him. However letting him win was out of the question.

But there was the other side of the coin: Lyon surely would fight and if he'd started a battle to the highest offer over Juvia, his guildmates would never end the tease. Not to mention that doing this was sort of admitting he could kinda like Juvia and moreover, win would mean to go out with her...Not that he was totally against the idea but...

Mira laughed looking at Gray's thoughtful expression and he snapped out of his stream of consciousness

"Damn, that girl always put me in these situations" he muttered slamming a fist on the counter

"What?" the Lamia Scale mage asked with a smile

"What what?" Gray asked

"I said: what did you say?"

"Who said what?"

"Oh leave it, idiot! I'll go wait at the station to my beautiful water fairy!"

"hic... How lucky Juvia is... Hic! She'll have two boys fighting over her basket... Hic!"

"Hello Cana, I hadn't noticed you! So rude of me " the Lamia Scale's alchemist greeted her taking her hand in his.

"Hi Lyo..hic" the card mage answered lifting the head and squeezing the hand he was offering

"Cana you should not be already this drunk at this time of the morning! Did something happen? At times a good cup of hot coffee solves problems and gives energy!" the mage said leaving the guild and go searching his beloved Juvia

"Idiot!" Gray exclaimed massaging his temples

"Mira.. Hic... Make me a coffee... Hic... Hot.. Hic"

The barkeeper and the ice mage exchanged a stunned look

"Cana, seriously? I don't recall you drinking coffee since we were what? 8 years old"

"Cana wants a coffee.. Hic!" she repeated beating a fist on the counter

"But do you mean coffee with a shot of spirits? A special coffee? A coffee flavored cocktail?" Mira asked wide eyed

"No no no no...hic Coffee coffee coffee coffee" card mage whined shaking hands and feet as a child

"Wow, this sure is new! It's more than 10 years that we try to make her drink something not- alcoholic and she never listened once and now that idiot arrives... Hey, Hang in there. Could it be that? Cana?" Gray started for the revelation that was spreading in his head

"Cana oh Cana finally" Mira howled clapping her hands all excited "Cana has a crush on Lyon!"

Cana didn't say anything but she looked at Mira, then at Gray, again at Mira and again at Gray before noisily beating the head on the counter

"Spill it!" Mira shout throwing her rag in the air "When did it happen? How did you notice? I want details, details" she peeped making a smoking hot cup of coffee for Cana

"Dunno, Dunno! Maybe it was one of the times he came here for Juvia, he was so handsome and chivalrous, it kinda made me want a lover too..

"Wait" Gray said "Do you think he is handsome? and chivalrous? don't you find him annoying?"

Cana ignored Gray shrugging "Maybe it was during the Games when he stripped and then I saw his enourmous dragon...!"

"have you seen his "dragon?" Mira asked clasping her cheeks

"Is it just your opinion that he is handsome and not so annoying, or you girls discussed this? Gray asked

"Yes and it was enormous and made of ice" Cana said

"You saw his dragon and it was enormous and made of ice?" Mira squeaked "Gray your's is..too?"

"yes, I saw it while he was showing it to Kagura!"

"My God" Mira said "He was showing.. It.. to Kagura"

"yeah and he was so strong and handsome" Cana muttered

"again with this handsome thing?" Gray complained

"Oh. My. My" Mira said shaking her head

"Mira," Gray said still disgusted from this whole handsomeness matter" "I think she is talking about the battle that Lyon had with Kagura during the GMG "when Lyon created a dragon out of his ice" Gray intervened

"Ooooh, aaaaah I had understood it already... Sure... " the barkeeper said with the hands on her heated face

"Sure!" the mage giggled rolling his eyes

"However what can we do?" the she-devil asked

"We?! I don't want to have nothing to do with this kind of bullshit" the mage said, standing and ready to go out.

"Are you sure Gray? Think about it. If Lyon gets to like Cana, someone, here could have a rival in less with a certain water mage"

Gray stood and shrugged

"As I care, what makes you thing that the stupid and useless feelings Lyon keep howling around in his stupid, annoying, way can bother me?

"we could even prevent him from buying Juvia's basket leaving you with a sure victory"

The ice mage slowly turned toward the demon

"What's you plan? I'm listening"

She smirked "we just have to make sure that Lyon buys Cana's basket rather than Juvia's and I am sure that when they'll go out together Lyon will be enchanted by our Cana"

She said looking kindly to her friend that in the mean time, had passed out on the bar and was snoring loudly

"Ok... Let's suppose that this work, how can we make Lyon buy Cana's basket? He is here for Juvia's and knowing her she will fill it with sandwiches with my face and little hearts that will make it super recognizable" the mage said feeling his cheeks getting warmer while he was trying to fake indifference

"That's exactly what I'm counting on?"

"what do you wanna say?"

" if we make sure that Cana basket resembles something that Juvia would do and we make sure that Juvia's resembles something that Cana would make..." Do you understand right?! And you... Ahdhdjsjhdjs... and she Aafagsggs. All clear?!" the barkeeper asked moving away from Gray's ear

" Yeah I get it! I get it! But wouldn't be easier to just exchange their baskets?"

"Not a chance" Mira shock her head. "Master Makarov assigned a guard to the baskets therefore once recorded they will not be touched anymore from anybody.. They will be more protected than the jewels of the crown"

"Let me guess..." Gray asked and exchanging a look they both exclaimed "Erza"

" Well then, I'll go put our plan into practice" Gray stated smirking devilishly. Probably too much affected by his white-haired friend "I won't leave Lyon putting his dirty hands on Juvia's soft buns"

"Uhm Gray are we still speaking about food,right?!"

"Sure!"

"oh ook"


	2. Chili icecream

Gray looked at the sundial on the wall and got off from the chair "have to go now!" he exclaimed

"Gray, Juvia should arrive at the station in 10 minutes and I was thinking that maybe you could start our plan..." the white haired girl smiled looking at her "naked torso" friend rushing in the street "well I bet he already knew it," she said

Gray reached the station and with hard breath and his hands on the knees stopped near a bench. He looked around but there was not a trace of Lyon. Weird! He'd bet the bastard would be there waiting for Juvia. However Juvia could arrive any moment and what would he tell her? He could pretend, perhaps, to just happened to be there because of some errands...

"Yes, this can work!" It was not even the first time he met her somewhere "by chance" and then they walked together to the guild.

Ok ok errands... But what?

"I got it" the mage exclaimed looking at a grocery store not too far "I just need to buy something so I can show Juvia the bag and play it cool"

Gray looked in his pocket for the wallet "oh shit!"

No wallet.

No pockets for the truth.

He hadn't trousers at all. Neither his shirt

"Goddammit" "how am I supposed to buy something like this ?"

The train whistled as it stopped at the station.

He had to think fast, He saw it: an old man was loading a million bags in his car but he had forgotten one in his shopping cart's so he went closer and took it.

He'd keep it just till Juvia see it and then he will give it back.

The train whistled for the second time and passengers begun to get off

"Gray sama?" a surprised familiar soft voice exclaimed

"Hey Juvia, you here?" the mage howled with an unnecessary too high-pitched voice. She almost caught him steal a bag from a poor old man.

The girl smiled wide "Juvia just returned from a mission, Juvia is so happy to meet Gray sama, She was really hoping it!" the water mage said excited with heart shaped eyes

"Hmmm you know, I was here for some errands. I really needed these things" Gray said lifting the bag in his hands and assuming an indifferent expression.

Juvia nodded and danced on her feet "Gray sama since we are here.. what about.. What would you say about eating an ice cream, together with Juvia?" the girl shyly asked with her hands behind her back and swinging slightly on the place.

"an ice cream uh?!" "Well today really is hot!" the ice mage said shrugging

"Oh Gray sama, Juvia is so happy!" the girl said throwing herself into his arms.

Surprised Gray dropped the bag and then he paled.

"Uhm Gray sama?" the water mage asked arching her eyebrows "Why Gray sama needed to buy: denture cleaner, constipation remedies, and hemorrhoid cream?

"Whaaaat?" the ice mage said while sweat drops fell on his neck

"Juvia had no idea Gray sama had this kind of problems" she muttered

"No, Juvia it's not like that!" he paled

"Juvia will be more careful with the food she will put in the basket! Juvia will avoid every harmful food"

"No, look Juvia.." he was about to confess but she looked at him with her sweetest smile "Juvia will take care of Gray sama, don't worry!"

He couldn't help the blood flow that came to warm his face. He passed a hand through his hair in the futile attempt to look casual. It was becoming harder and harder lately.

"By the way.. about this picnic thing"

"Yes, Gray sama, Juvia will avoid chocolate and spicy foods and…"

"Juvia wait, I am not.. I don't suffer from.." desolated he tried to explain

"Gray sama!" Juvia shouted her disapproval

"What is it?" he asked confused following Juvia's eyes on the floor where his full of shame bag stood.

Gray's face was drained of its color when he saw his Nakama taking from the floor a small red and black box. On the envelope, there was a boy and a girl sharing a hot chili with their mouth under the wrote "spice up your day"

She seemed really disappointed and he started to feel the ground opening under his feet to swallow him in a hole of shame.

"Gray sama should not eat chili candies with his problems!" she scolded him.

"..." "….." "...candies..." "You do believe that's a candy's box. Aehm.." "Yes" "You are totally right Juvia," he said taking the box from her hands and letting it slip in his pocket (yeah he had his trousers on again, thank God) and putting back the bag in the old pervert's cart.

They walked silently to the ice cream's stand and Gray looked at Juvia's face while she was picking her favorite flavor. She looked so happy and he knew that very image would be stored in his mind just to pop out when he would not see it coming during his day. His brain had its own way to remember him he was an idiot about his relationship with her.

"Juvia back to the picnic basket..." the ice make mage said licking his ice cream, the fruit flavored ice cream Juvia suggested him to take because apparently it was the best choice for his intestine. "Well, I can give you a hand if you want?"

Juvia looked delighted for a moment but then she started to look around conspiratorially "Gray sama" she whispered "it's against the rules"

"yeah, well I know, but if I help you I'll know for sure what will be your basket and so I will surely be able to fulfill my promise. What about it? And I was thinking you could make Jell-O shots, muffins with alcoholic cream or something like this..."

Juvia looked uncertain. Sure it was a tempting proposition but she didn't want to upset Erza-san among all people.

Gray couldn't let his plan to fall apart so he decided to bring out his best guns and he looked right into Juvia's eyes, a hand under his chin in an "I'm sexy and I know it" pose and smiled his best smile. Hoping all the talk about his intestinal activities had not ruined his sex appeal.

Smoke was pretty much exuding from Juvia's ears e with a loud bang she passed out on the glass coffee table

Good! He hadn't lost his touch! Gray thought smugly trying to wake up his Nakama

Juvia opened her eyes a moment later looking around and trying to focus on the place she was.

Cofee. Icecream. Gray's smile. "Oh my God I'm fainting again"

"Hey, Juvia?Juvia? Is everything ok?" the ice mage asked

"S..Sure" she stammered then she looked at her hands and "Gross!" her ice cream was half melted on her sticky fingers

"Oh no! Juvia's ice cream!" she whined

"Wait, Juvia I'll go take napkiiii..."

Too late.. the word died in Gray's mouth when he looked at the water mage.

Juvia was licking the ice cream from her fingers and the time seemed to slow down, like when in the movies the hot girl starts to run and smile and well time slows down.

Ok brain. Here you go with another image you will use to torture me later.

Gray felt his throat sore e the head lighter while his heart pushed southern all his blood.

Thank God he was still dressed, wasn't he?

He checked. "Yes thankgoddness"

Ok if this was a contest about who was the hottest here… Well, she was winning for sure.

Images of Juvia and Icecreams were mixing together in his mind creating unsafe terrains.

Gray shook those images and all the other ones that were running in his mind out of his mind together with one or two questions about Physic and Law.

How resistant could be a glass coffee table?

How many years in jail it was for Indecent Exposure?

*Spice up your day* the slogan popped out in his mind

It really was not the moment to think about the small box in his pocket and to how fast he would break the wrapping. Is there a record for this kind of thing, already?

He needed a distraction, he had to cool down, stop thinking about this kind of things.

Natsu with a bra. Gajeel's feet. Laxus in a pink tutu. Lyon.

Ok. It was working and do not forget he was a man on a mission

"So, Juvia? Your place or mine?" "...I mean… I wanna frost your muffin…"… "I mean, let's go put your bun in my oven" "..."

Well! Shit! Maybe this conversation turned out all wrong.


End file.
